


Found Again

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: After so many years [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Chatting & Messaging, Revolutionary War, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England lands himself in an Internet conversation with a young man, who reminds him of someone he hasn't spoken to in years, so when the young lad asks to meet up in a different country, he jumps at the chance to meet this mysterious Allen, but things don't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A conversation and a trip to France

The respectable Englishman sat at his small laptop with a small smile on his face and a look of contentment. He typed in a few letters and slammed down the send button. He was unhappy to be going to France, where he would likely run into that french frog and suffer a bit of taunting (although he likely wouldn't send any insults back), but now he would find out who this mysterious Allen was at last. 

After speaking with a young lad named Allen for months online, he had grown a bit curious. And it seemed that this Allen had as well because he had received a message on his computer this morning that Allen would be traveling to France soon, so he could meet the Englishman, who he knew as Oliver now. He hadn't told the young American anything about his existence as a country, of course, so he had used his common human name. He may be a bit overbearing at times, but he got the job done. Wasn't that enough? He thought back now to his long lost American child. Both him and his brother had had problems back before they disappeared. He had heard rumors though. But seeing as the landmasses were doing fine, he assumed that the children he once raised were doing fine. 

He always seemed to be very positive, but he constantly worried about the disappearances of his two children. He hid it well, he knew. Nobody seemed to notice the frown lines that had formed on his face over the years or the rims around his eyes from loss of sleep. When  _was_ the last time he had slept? It seemed like forever ago. It was slightly hard for sleep to find him most times. He blamed it on the sugary treats that he made to pass the time, which was partly it. But it was mostly the sadness over his children having left him. He would never forget how ecstatic America would be every time his twin brother would help him out by beating up the bullies. England found it very... unorthodox the way that Canada handled the situations, but he loved seeing that smile on America's face. And Canada had succeeded in scaring the bullies away. 

He drifted off toward his closet and pulled out a suitcase that he kept already packed with necessities and pulled out his phone, dialing the number like second nature. "Yes? Can you bring a taxi around? I need to get to Victoria Station."


	2. A trip to Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England is well on his way to France, but he may not get there according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey minna! I'm sorry for the short Chappies!!! I haven't finished any of my other fanfics and look at me over here making a new one. I should really stop coming up with new ideas...

England handed over the slit of paper to the uniformed man in front of the train with a small smile and slipped into the crowded place. True, he could have gone by any other form of transportation, it might've been faster, but he preferred the old style train and the scenery outside the train that he wouldn't get from a taxi or a speeding bus. And after the nice trip on the train down to Bournemouth, he would take a boat ride to France, which would be much more fun than taking a plane. He knew his way around Europe from the constant traveling for World Meetings and such. 

He would dock in Cherbourg and from there, he would take a bus to Paris. Not his favorite spot, he would admit, but the city that Allen would be visiting. And from there he would go to the Eiffel tower, the worst part of france in his opinion. But it wasn't his place to spoil the fun. Allen had never been overseas, it seemed. He spoke of visiting Canada and Mexico, but never any European countries. So he probably wouldn't have known how horrible France was. Even without knowing the person, being neighbors to the massive landmass was horrible. It seemed the country couldn't keep to itself. French men and women came touring in his country. All of them annoying little pricks that he preferred to stay away from. He would never say that to their faces though. He preferred to keep his calm and enthusiastic posture outside of his house, hiding all of his doubts and hatred of Frenchmen. He had only ever spoken of these things with Allen though. It wasn't like he needed to hide anything from this person that he would possibly never meet. But he  _was_ meeting him. And now he would meet this Allen figure, but he realized now that if he ran into the Frenchie things would probably go very wrong. 

He just hoped he didn't. Paris was France's territory, but he was welcome to go whenever he wanted, if he wanted to suffer a little taunting. 

The train stopped, jolting him suddenly out of his thoughts. "We are very sorry for the disturbance, but there has been a slight problem with the train. We may not be able to continue the journey for a few days, so any and all passengers please exit the train. Again we are very sorry for the inconvenience and welcome to Southampton." A female voice said over the speakers placed around the cabins. Oliver stood up and peeked outside the train into the city and the smoking front of the train. "How am I supposed to get to Bournemouth this way?" He asked aloud. "You could get a hotel. There's a bus to Poole tomorrow. And from there, you can just take a taxi." The man who took his ticket answered. He looked at the familiar man. "Where is this bus leaving from?" England asked. 

"Over on palmerston road." The man answered with a helpful smile. "Thank you!" England answered with a short wave as he took off down the street to find a place to stay.


	3. Trying to get to the city of lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen has gotten free tickets to France and he find the perfect reason to go to Europe, but his Canadian brother doesn't seem so keen about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Minna! I am here again to give you a taste of my awesomeness!

"Mattie!" Allen yelled across the small wood cabin from his small silver laptop. "What do you want?" His brother answered annoyed. "Wanna know what I scored?" He answered excitedly. "Free tickets to Paris!" His brother growled from the kitchen in response, closer now than he was before. "C'mon Mattie! Imagine all the babes!" Allen pleaded. "But dad is is in Paris." Canada grumbled. "So what? It's not like he'll immediately sniff us out the second we step into the city." He leaned back in his seat. "Dude, I know you don't really like other people, but this could be fun!" Allen chided. "Allen, you can't just do shit like that." His brother answered. "Why not?" Allen whined back. 

"Because if you plan on going to France, you're gonna have to go with someone else." Matt replied from the kitchen. He glanced back at his laptop, spotting a small blinking icon in the corner. He clicked it, seeing that the person messaging him was Oliver. An idea suddenly came to his mind. He typed a few words and slammed down the enter button, getting a reply mere seconds later. "I think I know who I'm going with." 


	4. Allen and Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen tries to get to Paris, but he has problems along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Minna! I'm making this book into a series, so after I wrap this up, I'll work on the second book and will also work on a 3rd and 4th book.

Allen pushed his dark hair from his face and looked toward the gate. Was it him, or was this plane taking forever to get to the gate? He dug through his bag and pulled out his small silver laptop. Only 9:57. He still had a half hour before the plane would be there. He had gotten up early for the plane because he had to check in his bags, go through security, and go through customs, but now he was bored just sitting there by the gate. He checked up on his messages and found one from Oliver. 

_There was some problems with the train, so I'm taking a bus. I should be there on time though, if Françios doesn't sniff me out first._

He smiled a tiny bit. Oliver had told him a bit about his friend that lived in Paris. He said that the man was very rude and 'vulgar' as he put it. He scanned through his messages finding none other than Oliver's, so he typed up a reply.

_Wow. Was it something bad like a crash? I'm taking the plane, so there shouldn't be any problems._

A few minutes later, he got a reply. 

_No, nothing like that. Probably problems with the engine, but one of the people working on the train was kind enough to tell me about the bus that is leaving tomorrow morning for Poole. From there it shouldn't be long to Bournemouth._

 He tapped his fingers on the keyboard in a steady rhythm.

_My bro couldn't come because he said that he is afraid that his dad will somehow find him as soon as he steps foot in Paris. He's a bit over excessive. I told him that it wasn't very likely that his dad would see him because Paris has thousands of people living there and the likelihood of him running into his dad was pretty low. He's never been to France before either, so I don't really see what the big deal is._

He had told Oliver a bit about how his brother had been avoiding his 'dad' for a while because of an argument they had and how his brother had dragged him down with him. So neither of them had seen their family for years because of an argument that had happened between Canada and France. Allen thought it was kinda stupid really, but he knew better that to argue with his brother. 

_Well that's a shame. I would have liked to meet him. I'm sure that someday the both of them will get over their differences though._

 A loud ring boomed through the area and he looked up to see that his plane was about to leave. He typed in a quick goodbye and shoved his laptop into his backpack.


	5. When in France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and England finally meet in Paris.

Allen stepped out into the open space. The cars were rushing past him, even though he was in a parking garage. He made his way down the walkway until he found a bus. It was a large double-decker with an ad for perfume plastered on the side. He pulled out his laptop once again to alert Oliver of his presence in France, plugging in his earphones as he brought up his messages. 

_I'm finally in France after a long boring flight. Have you gotten here yet, or do I have to wait for your slow ass in some dingy hotel room?_

He got an answer very quickly.

_The boat left port a few hours ago, so I should make it to port soon. Then it's a long drive to Paris. I should be there around 9 though, so you can tour around if you like and meet me at the tower at 9?_

He stared at the screen, tapping a short rhythm with his fingers. 

_Sure. Wanna get something to eat after we meet up? I'll let you choose though, since you know the place better than I do._

_The reply came even quicker this time._

_Sorrentino is a pretty good place. It's an Italian restaurant though. Is that okay?_

He looked up the restaurant in another tab and saw that it was in fact Italian and was located relatively close to the eiffel tower where they were meeting.

_Sounds good. See you at 9._

He closed the laptop and peered out the window. He wasn't quite in Paris yet, but he was close. Only a few miles away from the city of lights. He could already see some of the famous pieces of architecture that resided in Paris. The tower loomed over everything and even though he was in a different city, it was very visible. It was very beautiful from his view outside the city. He wondered how it would look inside the city of lights. If it would look just as brilliantly stunning as it did from the outside. He pulled his phone from the inside pocket of his backpack and snapped a picture of the looming mass of brass before turning up the music blaring through his earbuds and watched as the proximity of the tower slowly became closer and closer.

***

Oliver trudged through the brightly lit city, gloom hanging over him like a dark cloud. He could see the damned Frenchman following him, so he didn't understand why Françios was trying to be sneaky about it. "Stop following me." he said. "Non." was the only reply he got other than the continued scratching of shoes on pavement behind him. "Why are you following me?" 

"Why are you in Paris?" Françios answered in his thick French accent. "Because I'm here to see someone. It's none of your business anyway." Oliver kept his pace forward in the dark. "And who are you meeting?" Françios asked. "Someone I met online. Now will you bug off?" Oliver asked, slightly annoyed by France's pestering. "Non. You are being too secretive. You are trying to steal my country again, wi?" The Frenchman glared daggers at Oliver. "Why don't you keep your theories to yourself and leave me alone?" Oliver answered. They were starting to get close to the tower. It was only about two blocks to the looming mass and as planned, he would get there right around 9. He saw that there was a crowd of people around the tower. It would be hard to pick out which one was Allen. "Because I have to think about the safety of my country. And you are not welcome here." The Frenchman answered, though he made nomove to stop Oliver from going further into the city. 

Only 1 block now. The crowd was starting to become smaller as more people filtered into the large brass structure. He walked forward, faster now, ignoring Françios' remark. The crowd finally finished filtering into the large structure, leaving only two people at the base of the structure. Oliver stopped in his tracks. Standing at the base of the tower was a teenager with dark red hair and another with long blonde hair arguing with the other.


	6. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Oliver finally meet up in France, but with a couple of surprises up their sleeves.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mattie? Didn't you say that you didn't want to come to France?" America asked. "I changed my mind." Canada mumbled back. "Why? Doesn't your dad live here?" Canada pulled out a smoke before he spoke. "No matter what I say or do, I care about your personal safety. And meeting up someone you met online in another country, is not exactly very safe. You could have been meeting up with a serial killer." Allen sighed in exasperation. "I'm sure. And this 'serial killer' was just waiting for me to call him up and ask him to meet me somewhere." He answered sarcastically. 

"You still shouldn't be meeting up with strangers you met online!" He exhaled a puff of smoke in his brother's face. "You sound like my mother." America answered in response. "You mean England? Because he's just as feminine as you." Matheiu answered. "Hey! I'm not feminine at all. I'm a man." He then flexed his arm, seeming to disprove his point with his skinny muscle-less arm. "Yeah. Just as manly as your last boyfriend." Both of the boys laughed at this. 

*** 

Oliver stared at the two giggling boys talking by the base of the tower and took a step forward before France grabbed his arm. "I know what you're thinking and no." He pulled out a smoke and lit it with his open hand. "I'm going and you can't stop me. And besides, I need to find an American that goes by the name of Allen." He smiled as he twirled his arm out of the Frenchman's grip and skipped down the pavement toward the tower. France followed behind him at a slightly slower pace. When they made it to the open light at the base of the tower, he realised that there was nobody else at the base of the tower. He slowly approached the two teens with France in tow. America stopped laughing when he saw Oliver. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find someone named Allen, would you?" England asked with a small smile. 

"Dad? You're Oliver?" Allen asked slack-jawed. "Yes. And I'd assume that you are Allen?" England smiled as America hugged him. Canada glared at France, who just glared right back from a safe distance. "I told you this would happen Al, but you wouldn't listen." He grumbled from behind him. "And I told you that you could stay at home, but you didn't listen to me either." He answered, detaching himself from England to argue with his older brother. "I told you not to go in the first place!" Canada argued, dropping the cigarette onto the ground and stepping on it, quickly lighting another one to go in it's stead. "Boys." France stepped forward. "You came here to have a good time, non? So stop arguing." America raised one fist in the air in agreement. "I didn't." Canada grumbled. 

"Well I did. So get over it, Mattie." Canada ground his teeth at him in anger. "Shut up before I bash your head in." Canada said as America wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. "That's the spirit! Now let's get something to eat then!" He cheered as he started down the paved path. It's actually that way." England giggled as he pointed the other way. "Of course." America dragged his brother in the opposite direction now. And England and France followed the two rowdy boys to an Italian restaurant that was just a few blocks from the Eiffel tower in Paris, where they had seen their family again after a century apart.


End file.
